A picture is worth 1,000 words
by jordanrosethehedgehog
Summary: This fanfic is based off a cute picture I found on DeviantArt posted by *Tigerfog. Sonamy oneshot. WHAT KIND OF SUMMARY IS THIS! PLZ R&R.


It was that time of year again, Christmas time. Sonic and his pals, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Charmy, Tails, Espio, Mighty, and Vector were on their way back to their homes together.

CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH

The group trudged through the foot deep snow, laughing, talking and every once and awhile Tails and Charmy would stick their tongues out and catch the falling snow on them. Sonic stared at the pink hedgehog in front of him, she was chatting with Rouge and Cream and giggling every once and awhile. He stopped and tensed as he felt snow rushing down his back. He turned around to see Knuckles, Mighty and Vector laughing their heads off.

"Lay off!"

"Make us blue boy!" Knuckles sneered.

Amy walked over.

"Hey, give Sonic a break would ya?" Amy said.

"Aw come on Ames we were just teasing your boyfriend, that's all." Vector coolly joked.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh really? Well, last time I checked, you wouldn't get off the blue dude." Mighty remarked.

"That was a year ago!"

"Would ya just leave Rosy alone?!" Sonic yelled.

"Rosy?" Amy said as everyone to Sonic. A slight pink blush crept over his tan muzzle. He hadn't called the 13 year old hedgehog that since he had met her (more like rescued) when she was 5.

"Ah-I- uh- I meant Amy!" Sonic quickly said. The group continued on. Amy ran towards the rest of the girls to talk a bit more. Suddenly Cheese flew off.

"Cheese ! Were are you going?!" Cream yelled.

"Chao!" he called back.

Everyone stopped, and Amy stood in the middle of them all, Cream, Charmy, Rouge and Knuckles on the left and Sonic, Tails, Mighty, Vector and Espio on the right. Cheese came back, glowing and his little ball that floated above his head was a heart. In his hand he held a piece of mistletoe. Cheese flew over Amy's head and everyone gasped. Tradition said that if you stood under a mistletoe outside alone you would never find love. Amy sighed and looked at her feet.

"I guess I'll never…"

She sniffled. There was some whispering on the right, Amy ignored it. Then her ears pricked up when she heard Tails say, "Go ahead Sonic! You know you like her!"

She slowly looked up with a slight blush and she saw Sonic being pushed by Tails towards her. Under the mistletoe. Everyone smiled except Sonic and Amy. Amy faced Sonic, a smile creeping up her face as she looked into Sonic's sea-green eyes. Sonic looked back softly into her jade eyes as a scarlet blush crept across his muzzle.

"He doesn't have enough guts!" Knuckles laughed.

"Nyah he isn't gonna do it!" Mighty jeered

"The blue blur is afraid!" Charmy announced jokingly.

"Sonic's scared!" Vector taunted.

The boys kept taunting Sonic as he stared into Amy's hopeful eyes. He _was_ scared, but he loved Amy, and he _had _kissed her before, just not in the open.

"Amy, I-"

"N-no, it's ok. If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"But I do!" he whispered.

He slowly moved closer, his gloved hands in hers. He pressed his curves against hers and slowly closed his lips over Amy's. Their eyes closed. Vector, Mighty and Knuckles stared in disbelief at the two hedgehogs, everyone else stared in delight. Sonic put a gloved hand onto Amy's back, he couldn't help but sigh with pleasure.

"Mmmm…" he grumbled. Amy slowly broke away smiling.

"Sonic…" she dreamily said.

He snapped back into reality, his buddies were watching, which he had forgotten. He hastily looked around at the surprised guys behind him. All he felt there was just pure peer pressure. Then he looked back at Amy and blushed. She wasn't doing anything but blushing and looking at her feet. Obviously she was a bit embarrassed too. Amy looked up at the cobalt hedgehog in front of her. She hugged him gently.

"I love you Sonic." she whispered.

He had no clue what to say. He wanted to run from all the snickering behind him, but he was frozen in his spot. He wanted to push Amy away, but his arms wouldn't move. He wanted to do a lot to try and get away and he felt like he would burst if he didn't, but all he did was gently pry Amy's arms off him and turn around and say, "If you have a problem with me liking Amy then deal."

The snickering ceased and the boys looked at him.

"Dude you have got to be kidding." Mighty said.

"You like- that thing?" Vector asked. "That pink- thing?"

"Yes, I do! And she has a name _for your information!_ It's Amy Rose," Sonic said, turning to Amy, "My girlfriend,"

Amy smiled.

"And I love you too." he finished.

Several "awwwws" could be heard coming from Rouge and Cream. Amy hugged Sonic again, and this time he hugged her back.


End file.
